


[Podfic] In Which Diplomacy Is Very Important

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Cover Art, F/F, Plotless, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Slightly Smutty, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade suspects she might be a little too drunk. Experience tells her that she'll probably be embarrassed about that at some point - getting wasted at important diplomatic events is kind of a faux pas for the Hokage. Either way, she has no idea how she ends up crowding Konan back against a giant polished marble credenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Which Diplomacy Is Very Important

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Diplomacy Is Very Important](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508966) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/118511.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo))

**Length:** 5:56  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Naruto/%5Bnaruto%5D%20in%20which%20diplomacy%20is%20very%20important%20%28tozette%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (5.6 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
